


ulap

by qtwonboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtwonboo/pseuds/qtwonboo
Summary: Hindi naman ginusto ni Wonwoo ng maingay na kapitbahay, pero mukhang gustong gusto naman niya yung boses nito kapag kumakanta. Eh yung kumakanta kaya mismo?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	ulap

**Author's Note:**

> hello, wala ang cute lang kasi ng idea ko huhu.. enjoy kayo dyan <3

'Ayan nanaman siya.' isip ni Wonwoo nang marinig niya ang boses ng kanyang kapitbahay na katabi lang naman ng kaniyang condo unit.

Hindi siya makapag-isip ng maayos kung anong uunahin niyang gawin dahil una: ang gulo ng condo niya sa kadahilanang may inuman na naganap kagabi, pangalawa: hindi niya pa nagagawa yung research paper niya, at pangatlo: nagugutom siya kasi kani-kanina lang ito nagising. Palubog na yung araw ngayon. 

Mga ilang minuto rin ang nakalipas nang napagdesisyunan nalang niya na linisin muna ang kalat na iniwan ng kaniyang mga kaibigan kagabi. Napabuntong hininga't sabay hawak sa ulo nalang si Wonwoo sa dami ng kalat.

_"Soonyoung! Sinabing 'wag palitan yung kanta eh! Ready na akong kantahin yun!"_ sigaw ng isang lalaki sa katabing unit ni Wonwoo na rinig siguro hanggang sa dulo ng palapag nila.

"Kakanta ka nanaman?" tanong ni Wonwoo kahit hindi naman siya nito maririnig. Napansin kasi ni Wonwoo na kada linggo ito kumakanta at laging may kasama sa condo niya, kaya nagtaka ito dahil pangatlong beses na niyang naririnig itong kumakanta sa linggong ito. Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo, kaso iniisip niya lang kung ano ba talagang ginagawa nito at panay ang kanta niya. Siguro may upcoming event sa uni nila? 'Di niya rin alam. 

_"Eh 'di ko trip yung kanta! Ito nalang 'Ulap' ni Rob Deniel, "_ sabi ni Soonyoung. Oo kilala na niya yung mga nakakasama ng lalaki sa katabing unit.

Ulap. Yung paboritong kanta ni Wonwoo. Napahinto naman ito sa pagpupulot ng mga kalat nang marinig niya ang sinabi ni Soonyoung. Akmang nakikinig sa usapan ng dalawa, o siguro may kasama pang iba pero hindi niya lang marinig kasi silang dalawa lang naman yung parang kumain ng megaphone sa lakas ng boses. O baka manipis lang yung pader na pumapagitan sa unit nila, hindi niya alam.

_"Dali na Seungkwan, please? Alam kong alam mo yung kanta kaya kantahin mo na! Kailangan ko pa bang umiyak para kantahin mo yung 'Ulap'?"_

_"Ang oa mo talaga! Ito na nga kakantahin ko na, ok? Tsaka wag kang sumigaw, jusko ka!"_ sabi ni Seungkwan. Halata sa boses na medyo naiirita na ito, kasi nga naman, ang oa ni Soonyoung.

At oo, narinig lang din ni Wonwoo yung pangalan ni Seungkwan dahil sa mga kaibigan nito.

_Nag-iisa, nakadungaw_

Nang marinig ni Wonwoo na kumakanta na si Seungkwan, hindi naman malakas pero rinig niya pa rin, nagsimula na ulit itong damputin ang mga kalat sa sahig at ilagay sa itim na plastic bag na hawak niya.

'Di niya talaga alam kung kailan at paano niya napansin bigla yung pagkanta ni Seungkwan. Pero nung isang beses niyang narinig na kumakanta ang binata, sobrang... ganda ng boses? Yan nalang masasabi niya. 

_sa bintana, ako ba'y nagkulang_

'Di ka nagkulang, sobra-sobra pa nga yung meron ka dahil sa boses mo eh.' 

Oo, whipped na nga si Wonwoo. Hay nako. 

Sino ba naman daw kasing hindi magiging whipped sa lalaking 'yun, eh napakaganda ng boses? Lalo na't 'pag kumakanta? 

Kaso... boses nga lang ba talaga yung gusto niya? 

Saktong natapos na si Wonwoo na pulutin ang lahat ng kalat, parang sinabi sa kanya ng langit na pakinggan nito ang pagkanta ng binata sa kabilang unit. 

_Isasayaw ka sa ulap_

'Ang ganda ng boses, jowain kita diyan eh.' isip ni Wonwoo nang nakangiti habang tinatali yung plastic bag para itapon ito sa basurahan. 

_at mag-uusap_

At ayun na nga, bigla namang may nag-doorbell kaya hindi na narinig ni Wonwoo ng maayos yung pagkanta ni Seungkwan. 

'Ano ba yan. Kung si Junhui 'to, sinasabi ko na talaga sakanya, sana hindi siya sagutin ni Minghao.'

Agad namang pumunta si Wonwoo sa pintuan at binuksan ito. Nakita niya na may dalawang pizza box na hawak ang taong nasa harap niya. 

"Good evening! Four seasons and barbeque chicken pizza po—" 

'Pizza? Wala naman akong inorder?' 

"—for Boo Seungkwan?" tanong ng pizza delivery guy kay Wonwoo. Mga ilang segundo rin nakatayo lang si Wonwoo bago ito magsalita ulit. 

"Ah sandali lang, kunin ko lang wallet ko." sagot ni Wonwoo. Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya babayaran itong order ni Seungkwan, kung pwede naman niyang sabihin na sa katabing unit lang yung nag-order ng pizza na 'to. 

Mas lalong hindi niya rin alam kung bakit ngayon ay nakatayo nalang siya sa harap ng unit ni Seungkwan, na katabi lang ng kaniya.

Siguro gusto niya lang makita ang binata. 

_hindi manghuhula_

Pinindot ni Wonwoo ang doorbell at narinig niyang tumigil saglit yung pagkanta ni Seungkwan, na ngayon ay si Soonyoung na yung kumakanta. 

Hindi nakahinga si Wonwoo nang makita niya si Seungkwan sa harap niya. 

"Ah, hello? Sino sila?" saad nito sakanya. 

_Isasayaw ka sa ulap_

"Um, hey... ako pala yung nakatira sa unit na katabi nung sayo," mahinhin na sabi ni Wonwoo. Oo, mahinhin. Sinubukan niyang hindi magmukhang kinakabahan kahit kabadong kabado na talaga siya. 

Eh bakit nga ba siya kakabahan, si Seungkwan lang naman 'yun? 

"Yung ano.. yung inorder mo kasi sakin nadeliver." sabi ni Wonwoo kay Seungkwan na ngayon ay nagtatakang nakatingin sakanya. Nang ipakita ni Wonwoo ang dalawang pizza box na hawak niya kay Seungkwan, agad namang napalitan ng ngiti ang mukha niya na kanina lang ay nagtataka.

'Lord. Ang ganda po ng ngiti.'

Yun na nga eh, si Seungkwan 'lang' yun. Kaya bakit ba ang lakas ng tibok ng puso ni Wonwoo? Na para bang tumakbo ito ng daang kilometro? 

"Ah! Oo, nag-order nga pala ako ng pizza. Mali yata yung nailagay kong number ng unit," aniya. 

"Yeah, mukhang ganun na nga.. di ko rin alam kung bakit, pero ano... nabayaran ko na pala yung pizza." sabi ni Wonwoo at agad namang pumasok sandali si Seungkwan para hanapin ang pitaka niya habang sumisigaw ng, "Ay hala! Ba't mo binayaran? Nakakahiya, sandali kukuha lang ako ng pera!" 

Napabuntong hininga naman ng bahagya si Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Seungkwan at sinabi, "Wag mo nang bayaran, okay lang" 

"Hala sure ka?" tanong nito sakanya at tumango naman si Wonwoo.

Pero mukhang may ibang plano yata si Seungkwan, hindi niya lang ito basta bastang kukunin. 

"Oh sige, pasok ka nalang," nakangiting sabi ni Seungkwan. 

Medyo nagulat, nataranta si Wonwoo dun.

"Dali sama ka na, ikaw na nagbayad nung pizza eh, makikain ka na rin. Hindi naman kulang saamin 'yang pizza." sabi sakanya ni Seungkwan habang hinatak nito 'yung sleeve ng kaniyang hoodie. 

Hindi na tinanggihan ni Wonwoo ang alok ni Seungkwan at hinayaan na lang niya na hatakin siya sa loob ng unit niya. 

Napangiti nalang siya kahit kabadong kabado pa rin. 

"Seungkwan nga pala! Di ko alam na may gwapong kapitbahay pala ako." aniya sabay kindat. 

"Ah, you can call me Wonwoo. Won for short kung gusto mo."

"Hmm, mas maganda siguro kung tawagin kitang ano,"

"Ano?"

"Wonwoo ko."

Yung puso niya? Kulang nalang marinig na talaga ni Seungkwan dahil sa lakas ng tibok nito. 

**Author's Note:**

> the end. omg thank u sa pagbabasa


End file.
